Fukushū no seishin dxd
by 170058316.uvmslp.13bs
Summary: Robbie Reyes, tras ser asesinado por mercenarios y luego resucitado transformado en el vengador fantasma, se va a Japón con su hermano para empezar una nueva vida, ahí conocerá a Rías Gremory, y vivirá nuevas aventuras como un demonio encarando, pero ahí librara la batalla mas grande del mundo contra blackheart y sus ocultos, todo es una parte de la vida de Robbie como el vengador.


**Fukushū no seishin dxd**

 **(El espíritu de la venganza en dxd),**

 _Hola, ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien, hoy les traigo una teoría nueva que hablará de Ghost Rider en el mundo de dxd, si preguntan por el título en japonés, se oía mejor, pero bien, les doy la bienvenida._

 **Aviso** : _el ghost rider que pondré en la historia es Robbie Reyes, ya que es más peligroso y más sangriento, pondré algunas escenas de agentes de shield, la serie, habrá posibilidad de harem, y también tendrá 3 familiares. Y será como un mestizo, sin más aviso comenzamos._

 **Disclaimer** : ambas series no me pertenecen, sino a sus descriptivos autores.

 **Capítulo 1:** una venganza sabe mejor fría.

 **Localización** : Ciudad de kuoh, Japón.

 **Hora:** 10:00 pm.

Era una noche agitada, en las calles, todo no iba bien, una persecución se estaba llevando a cabo entre una camioneta Ford y otro auto, sólo que este estaba muy lejos, en la camioneta iban a bordo 4 mercenarios y 2 sacerdotes renegados, todos armados hasta los dientes.

En ese mismo instante, cuando iban a dar vuelta, un neumático reventó.

-"¡Ahí viene!, prepárate"-, grito uno de los mercenarios.

Estaban perdiendo a su perseguidor o eso creían, pero luego dieron la vuelta a derecha.

-"¡Vamos, ahora, hermano, ahora!"-, grito otro.

Mientras daban la vuelta, otro neumático explotó, y se tuvieron que ir a la derecha, en eso, el motor explotó, y se detuvieron en plena calle, mientras la camioneta derramada gasolina. Estando detenidos, una explosión de un foco los asusto, lo cual significaba que su perseguidor no se quedó atrás.

-"dale, mátalo, dispárale a todo lo que se mueva"-, le dijo se jefe a los mercenarios con un tono asustado.

Los mercenarios y los sacerdotes se bajaron del auto y sacaron sus armas, uno tenía una bazuca, otros metrallas y pistolas de asalto, los sacerdotes tenían espadas de luz y pistolas sagradas, porque sabían que no era un humano lo que venía persiguiéndolos.

En ese instante, un ruido se oyó, era proveniente de una tienda, a lo cual estos dispararon contra la tienda, era una tienda de trofeos, pero por fortuna no había nadie, pero luego pasó un chico castaño con ojos marrones y su típico uniforme de la escuela, se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido y apareció detrás de un mercenario, este le iba a disparar, pero el lo detuvo con su mano y le enterró algo parecido a un cuchillo.

-"A-ayúdame, me… me marco"-, le decía con una voz débil al chico.

-"¿Qué te pasó?"-, preguntó el chico.

-"nos matara"-, dijo así, cayendo muerto.

El chico se sorprendió al ver que había matado a un hombre, pero luego el jefe de los mercenarios le dijo a uno de sus pistoleros que le diera el arma, este iba a apuntar a una mujer que iba a la tienda, comenzó a disparar pero el chico logró cubrir a la mujer para que pudiera escapar.

-"¡Corra!, lo más lejos que pueda"-, le dijo el chico a la mujer, ella le hizo caso y se fue corriendo.

Pero luego, se escucharía un rugido, provenía de un auto deportivo, el cual era un Dodge charger R / T 1969, de color negro, era auténtico, y estaba en buenas condiciones, el rugido del motor era infernal, parecía dirigirse a la camioneta, aunque luego comenzó a acelerar yéndose a la camioneta, y con un rugido infernal fue hacia ella a toda máquina.

-"Dispara, dispara, ¡Ahora!"-, le grito a otro.

El mercenario que estaba en la parte trasera preparó la bazuca que tenía, y le disparó al auto, al momento de la explosión, el auto salió volando en una voltereta aérea, pero no fue destruido, al verlo, los maleantes se sorprendieron, el auto se fue para el pavimento, y está vez, estaba en llamas de las ruedas y el motor, y se fue a una velocidad increíble al otro auto.

Los mercenarios temblaron del miedo, al ver un auto así, y tuvieron que evacuar la camioneta, pero fue en vano, el auto en llamas los había embestido, haciendo que la gasolina se encienda formando una línea de fuego, uno de ellos trató de escapar pero fue atrapado por algo, el jefe se quedó viendo temeroso.

-"¡No!, por favor, ¡No!, ¡No!"-, dijo el mercenario a un extraño, que iba a matarlo, este suplico por su vida, pero no se salvó.

El jefe se quedó atónito al ver como la sangre brotó de su hombre y que a el había salpicado en la cara, este tuvo que salir de la camioneta y escapar, pero fue golpeado por el extraño y noqueado al salir, el extraño se lo llevó, y luego sacó las llaves del auto y lo echo en la cajuela.

El chico se quedó sorprendido al ver a alguien así, pero sentiría el terror, porque del otro lado del fuego, se podía ver a un esqueleto en llamas, que luego subiría al auto y se iría, con un rastro de fuego detrás de el.

-" _Ese poder supera por mucho a las 3 grandes facciones_ "-, murmuró en su mente, con el miedo que acababa de sentir al ver a un hombre en llamas.

 **Momentos antes…**

 **Localización:** Ángeles, California.

 **Hora:** 9:00 am.

En un taller de coches, un chico de unos 17 años, que vestía una ropa de motociclista, estaba empacando una maleta con mudas de ropa, toda su ropa y sus cosas, el muchacho tenía por nombre Roberto Reyes pero sus amigos lo llaman Robbie por su nombre.

-"Gabe, ¿Ya empacaste?"-, le preguntó a su hermano.

-"ya casi termino Robbie"-, le grito Gabe a Robbie.

Entonces, los dos hermanos salieron del taller con sus maletas, cerraron y se fueron al auto de su tío, lo primero que hicieron fue guardar su equipaje en la cajuela y luego se subieron al auto, Gabe veía a su hermano con mucha curiosidad de lo que iban a hacer.

-"Robbie, ¿Estas seguro de esto?"-, le preguntó.

-"si, no voy a quedarme a pudrirme en una oficina, porque el tío lo dice, prefiero trabajar en reparar autos"-, respondió Robbie.

-"si tu lo dices, pero quiero conseguir una buena calificación, oye, por cierto, ¿A dónde vamos?"-, preguntó de nuevo Gabe.

-"vamos a Japón"-, respondió Robbie.

-"¡A Japón!, amigo, siempre he querido vivir ahí, además ahí no importa si tienes a tantas mujeres que te gusten, pero, ¿En serio vamos a vivir ahí?"-, dijo su hermano emocionado.

-"si, además ahí, no pueden juzgarme por lo que quiero ser, y hay una buena Academia ahí, podría abrir un taller y luego los dos continuaríamos la escuela, hay una allí que dicen que tiene un alto nivel académico, y es mixta"-, le dijo Robbie.

-"si, que buena idea, entonces vámonos, no hay que quedarnos aquí parados"-, le dijo su hermano.

-"tienes razón"-, le dijo encendiendo el auto.

Así, Robbie y Su hermano se dirigieron a Japón, en el camino, practicaron la lengua japonesa y estudiaron toda su cultura e historia, llegando a la frontera, les pidieron sus papeles y sus visas, ellos se los entregaron y los dejaron pasar, lo que hicieron fue hacer sus documentos de ciudadanía, para así ser parte del país, terminados los documentos, se fueron a buscar la escuela que tenga el mejor nivel académico.

 **Localización:** Ciudad de kuoh, Japón.

 **Hora:** 11:00 pm.

Los dos hermanos habían llegado a la escuela en la que iban a continuar sus estudios, la escuela se llamaba Academia kuoh, era considerada la mejor de todas en Japón.

Ellos entraron al escuela y se fueron a las oficinas de las escuela, les hicieron un examen para que pudieran entrar, por suerte fueron aceptados por la escuela, Gabe pasaría su examen con un 9.5, a Robbie le fue mucho mejor, tiene como calificación un 9.7, ya que su examen tenía preguntas sobre la ingeniería.

Antes de que salieran, les entregaron los útiles y los uniformes de la escuela, después de eso se fueron a cambiar a los vestidores, y se pusieron los uniformes.

Así, se fueron a sus salones respectivos, los chicos se despidieron y se fueron, Robbie estaba feliz porque tendría la oportunidad de trabajar como reparador después de la escuela.

Así ambos vieron los salones en los que estaban asignados, a Gabe le tocó la clase 2-B y a Robbie la clase 2-C, ambos se despidieron y se fueron a sus clases.

 **En la clase 2-C…**

El profesor estaba dando clases, pero luego uno de los directivos entró y le dijo que había un estudiante nuevo de ingreso, el profesor hizo una pausa a la clase y anunció lo que le dijo el director.

-"chicos, hoy tenemos a un estudiante nuevo, y viene de Estados Unidos, así que quiero que lo traten bien"-, anunció el profesor.

Los chicos empezaron a pensar si era una chica o un chico, ya que eso les causaría problemas, pero las chicas murmuraban si era guapo y listo.

-"adelante, puedes entrar, preséntate por favor"-, le dijo el profesor a Robbie mientras este entraba al Salón.

-"¡Kyaaa!, es muy guapo"-, dijeron las chicas al unísono.

-"me llamo Roberto Reyes, pero pueden llamarme Robbie, provengo de los Ángeles, California en Estados Unidos, y espero que nos quedamos llevar bien y ser amigos"-, mencionó Robbie presentándose.

 **(Nota** : aquí como sabrán a Robbie ya le fue cedido el Ghost Rider, y ya fue atacado por los mercenarios, y a su hermano lo puse que puede caminar, no está en silla de ruedas **,** bien continuemos **).**

-"Ese corte de cabello es el más cool que he visto"-, murmuraba una chica.

-"debo de preguntarle si tiene novia"-, decía otra.

-"sobrepasa el nivel de kiba, es muy guapo con el uniforme"-, dijo otra con el pelo rosado.

Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar, muchas chicas le preguntaron si tenía novia y él respondió que no, lo cual alegro mas a las chicas, ya con eso Robbie se fue a sentar al lado de un chico rubio con ojos azul marino, y lo saludo.

-"Hola, mucho gusto, me llamo kiba yuuto, ¿y Tu?"-, le preguntó.

-"soy Robbie Reyes, pero me llamo Roberto, es un gusto"-, le dijo estrechando su mano.

Así el día pasaría hasta que, llegaría la noche, Robbie compraría una casa bien pagada para el y su hermano, era muy lujosa, después Gabe se fue a dormir pero Robbie no, se subió a su auto y fue tras unos mercenarios que estaban causando actos impuros.

 **En la actualidad.**

 **Localización:** Academia kuoh, Japón.

 **Hora:** 12:00 pm.

Ya habían pasado 5 días desde que Robbie y Su hermano dejaron Estados Unidos y se mudaron a Japón para continuar sus estudios, se inscribieron en la Academia kuoh, y se compraron una lujosa casa bien pagada, de la renta no tenían porque preocuparse, porque la casa estaba a su nombre.

Mientras tanto en la escuela, Robbie estaba acostado bajo un árbol al lado de un viejo edificio, pensando en como fue que sobrevivo al accidente que tuvo cuando lo mataron, y lastimaron a su hermano, pero luego pudo volver a caminar, y desde ese momento decidió castigar a los que sometan a pecar y matar.

En otro lado 3 chicos estaban recortados en el césped durante su hora de receso, los llamaban el trío pervertido, porque estaban obsesionados con los pechos, pero siempre se metían en problemas, pero estaban decididos a tocar los pechos que ellos adoran.

Mientras que veían como las chicas pasaban, les dio envidia ver al chico más popular entre las chicas, kiba yuuto, estas le preguntaron si quería ir al karaoke con ellas, pero el les dijo que no, eso las entristeció, aunque les dijo que apreciaba la oferta y que lo sentía, eso las alegro, pero su alegría se aumentaría.

Robbie estaba ahí, pasó frente a ellas, y ellas lo siguieron y le preguntaron lo siguiente:

-"¡Robbie-kun!, ¿Qué harás después de la escuela?"-, le preguntó una chica.

-"hacerle reparaciones a mi auto"-, les respondió con tono sereno.

-"hey, ¿Quieres ir al karaoke con nosotras?, ¿Por favor?"-, le dijo otra con el pelo verde y ojos grises.

El muchacho no sabía que decir a tal invitación, tenía 2 opciones: la primera, decir que si ya que eran muy pocas las reparaciones que le tenía que hacer al auto, y la segunda, decir que no, pero que gracias por la invitación.

Para el, decir que no es como arruinar una tuerca, así que optó por decirles que si, para pasar el tiempo y convivir con más personas.

-"esta bien, iré con ustedes"-, Les respondió.

-"¡En serio!, de verdad lo apreciamos mucho"-, le dijeron muy felices.

-"aprecio su oferta, pero no se preocupen iré por ustedes en mi auto, los veré más tarde"-, les dijo yéndose a su salón.

Mientras que el trio pervertido lo veía con celos.

-"de la clase 2-C, Robbie Reyes, es nuevo estudiante, llegó hace 5 días, es el segundo estudiante más popular de la escuela…"-, mencionó un chico con lentes, llamado motohama

-"…es nuestro enemigo más detestable, además de kiba"-, le dijo un chico calvo, llamado matsuda.

-"yo, no se como puede ser tan popular entre las chicas, es buena persona y tiene un pase gratis al buffet"-, dijo un chico de cabello castaño, y ojos marrones, llamado issei Hyodou.

-"el mundo es en verdad injusto"-.

-"oh, rayos ya es hora"-, dijo matsuda, viendo su reloj.

Los chicos le preguntaron a donde iba, y el les respondió con una cara pervertida. Matsuda y motohama estaban Espiando el vestidor de mujeres, decían las medidas de cuerpo y busto, pero issei estaba detrás de ellos y no lo dejaban ver.

En ese instante, Robbie apareció detrás, tenía una cara desanimada al saber que era lo que el trio estaba haciendo.

-"¿Qué hacen?, acaso están Espiando a las chicas"-, les pregunto.

En eso los chicos se asustaron, y vieron quien era.

-"tu eres Robbie Reyes, de la clase 2-C, la misma en la que va kiba"-, le dijo matsuda, haciendo que los descubrieran.

-"rayos, nos oyeron, Robbie, aquí nada pasó, tu no digas nada, ni en donde estamos"-, le dijo motohama.

-"esta bien, no diré nada"-, respondió serenamente.

-"gracias, oye te damos la bienvenida a nuestro grupo"-, le diría motohama.

-"motohama, no, si además…"-, sería interrumpido.

-"descuida, además hay que enseñarle lo que es sagrado para los hombres"-, decía con mucha confianza.

Así, los chicos se fueron corriendo del vestidor de chicas, mientras él se quedó confundido por lo dicho del trío, las chicas salieron de los vestidores, de túnicas verde oscuro y blanco, eran el club de kendo, pero luego al ver a Robbie, estas se pusieron con rubores, en sus mejillas.

-"¡Kyaaa!, Robbie-kun esta aquí,"-, mencionaría una chica de pelo marrón y ojos dorados y negros.

-"oye, no has visto a un trio de pervertidos pasar por aquí"-, le pregunto la pelirrosa.

-"si se refieren a los que las espían, no, no los he visto"-, respondió con tono confiado Robbie.

-"bueno, gracias por respondernos, oye vimos tu auto, esta genial, ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?"-, pregunto otra chica.

-"fue un regalo de el tío, lo uso para mandados y competir en carreras callejeras"-, respondió.

-"oye Robbie-kun, ¿Nos podrías llevar a un paseo en tu auto, por favor?"-, le preguntó de nuevo la castaña.

-"si, nos gustaría viajar en tu auto, además no tenemos nada que hacer después de clases, por favor"-, dijeron al unísono y con carita chibi.

-"de acuerdo, las llevaré a dar un paseo, pero sólo porque ustedes me lo piden"-, dijo yéndose para donde estaba antes, con eso las chicas se alegraron y se fueron a clase.

El muchacho sabía que iba a tener varios compromisos en la tarde, pero la noche fue lo que más le preocupaba, porque tenía que ir a castigar maleantes y pecadores, y hacer distintos trabajos que le iban encargando, pero dejo de pensar en eso por un momento y se acostó en el césped del viejo edificio.

Por ahora, se mantendría boca arriba viendo el cielo, pero unos cabellos rojos siendo golpeados por el viento lo sacarían de sus pensamientos, él volteó a ver lo que tenía arriba, y se sorprendió.

Una chica de cabellos rojos y ojos azules verdosos lo estaba observando desde la ventana del edificio, él se sonrojo al ver lo bonita y hermosa que era, pero sólo duró unos segundos, porque ella se retiró al verlo, Robbie empezaría a sentir algo que jamás había sentido por mucho tiempo.

-" _¿Qué es esto que siento?, ya lo había sentido antes, pero al ver a esa chica y ese bello cabello rojo, no lo había vuelto a sentir por mucho tiempo, pero en este momento volví a sentirlo, en realidad es muy bonita y su cabello es como la sangre que emana de mi cuerpo, ella debe ser Rias Gremory, no mentían al decir que era muy bonita"-,_ murmuró el muchacho en su mente, reflejando la imagen de Rias.

 **Dentro del edificio..**

Rias estaba sentada frente a un tablero de ajedrez, detrás de su lado izquierdo se encontraba una chica voluptuosa de cola de caballo, cabello azulado oscuro y ojos púrpura, llamada Akeno Himejima.

-"el chico"-, pregunto Rias.

-"¿Si?"-, respondió curiosa akeno.

-"el que estaba recostado en el césped"-.

-"de la clase 2-C, en la que va kiba, creo que se llama Roberto Reyes, pero le dicen Robbie, ¿Hay algo en especial con el?, o estás interesada en el"-, dijo un poco celosa.

-"creo que está vez no me equivoque, jaque mate"-, dijo moviendo una pieza de ajedrez.

Así, ella se paró y se empezó a quitar la ropa.

-"era un problema simple"-.

-"bueno, aún así, te has rendido muchas veces"-, le respondió.

-"pero esta vez, me sorprende que está vez, no cometí las mismas equivocaciones"-, dijo quitándose su camisa y revelando su ropa interior.

Al quitarse su ropa, se metió a una regadera que estaba ahí, mientras que akeno fue a la ventana a seguir observando a aquel chico, de hecho le parecía muy guapo, y también una buena persona, ella noto en su mirada que no era pasiva sino vengativa, aunque en su interior, le interesaban las mujeres, pero eso era parte de su privacidad.

No podía evitar estar enamorada del chico, pero luego ya era la hora de la salida, y el chico fue a los vestidores a darse una ducha y cambiar su ropa.

-"vaya, vaya, debo de admitirlo se ve muy guapo, aunque emana una energía aterradora y bestial"-, mencionó la pelinegra.

En la regadera, Rias no podía también evitarlo, jamás había visto a alguien que se fijará en ella, y estaba interesada en el chico, mientras estaba haciéndose para atrás su cabello, se puso a pensar en el muchacho que vio durante su receso.

 **En las calles, fuera de la Academia…**

 **Hora:** 6:00 pm.

Robbie se encontraba en un puente, estaría pensando en como fue que se encontró con la chica más bonita de la escuela, y reflexionando sobre su día en la escuela

( **Nota:** aquí issei ya estuvo y le pidieron la cita, sólo que a aquí a Robbie se la pedirán para otro día).

-"bueno, hoy tuve un día tranquilo, fui al karaoke con las chicas y lleve a dar un paseo en mi auto a mis compañeras… rayos, ya va a anochecer, mejor me preparo"-, dijo agarrando su mochila y recordando a donde fue.

Robbie no traía puesto su uniforme, sino que su ropa normal, tiene un pantalón azul de mezclilla, zapatos, y una sudadera con cierre blanca y gorro y su chamarra negra, junto con unos guantes de conducción.

Ya antes de irse, alguien le habló.

-"¿Tu eres Robbie Reyes de la Academia kuoh?, ¿lo eres, cierto?"-, pregunto al muchacho.

Él se volteó, y para su sorpresa, quien le había hablado era una chica de pelo negro con un uniforme de otra escuela y ojos morados.

- _"¿De qué escuela vendrá, y cuál es ese uniforme?, no importa, esta nerviosa, pero se ve muy linda"-,_ se dijo en su mente.

La chica estaba sonrojada, y nerviosa no sabía que era lo que iba a decir, tenía enfrente a un chico, y no podía creer que era el más popular de kuoh.

-"si, soy yo, ¿qué se te ofrece?"-, le dijo con tono sereno.

La chica seguía nerviosa por la pregunta.

-"Robbie-kun, ¿Estas saliendo con alguien?"-, le preguntó.

-"no"-, respondió.

-"¡Que bueno!, eh.. ¿Te… gustaría salir conmigo?"-, dijo la chica.

Esto sorprendió a nuestro héroe, y le dio un poco de nervios al oír esa pregunta, aunque para el era demasiado pronto.

Por lo cual, la chica le dijo que cada vez lo veía pasar en su auto y en el puente, y tras 5 días, se enamoró de el.

-"así que… ¿Te gustaría…?, ¿Por favor podrías salir conmigo?"-, le grito.

Dejando en shock a Robbie, que no sabía que responder ante una pregunta así, nunca había ido a una cita, y menos que alguien se lo dijera.

,"¿Ir contigo a una cita?"-, le preguntó Robbie.

-"si, este sábado… ¿No quieres?"-, respondió la chica.

-"no he ido a una cita, pero bueno, si"-, respondió el muchacho.

-"que bien, bueno nos vemos"-, se despidió la chica.

-"adiós"-, le dijo Robbie.

Pero antes de irse, le dijo que su nombre es Yuuma Amano, y que espera con ansias su cita, así yéndose, mientras Robbie se quedaba con una cara muy sorprendida, y a la vez un poco sería, porque vio la hora y se tuvo que ir rápido, ya iba a ser de noche, tenía que hacer su trabajo.

Cuando se fue, una niña de cabello blanco con ojos amarillos vio lo ocurrido, chupando su paleta, además estuvo viendo el auto de Robbie, ya que emanaba un poder atroz.

 **Dentro del viejo edificio…**

 **Localización:** Academia kuoh.

La chica le fue a notificarle a Rias lo ocurrido en el puente.

-"entonces, ¿dices que no me equivoque?"-, le respondió la pelirroja.

-"los rumores eran ciertos, presidenta, él está aquí, ha regresado…"-, le dijo la chica.

-"tuve razón al pedirte que lo vigilaras"-, le dijo Rias.

-"creo que va castigar y a torturar a todos los que han cometido crímenes y pecados, me refiero a traficantes, mercenarios y sacerdotes renegados, esta noche"-.

-"presidenta, ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?"-, preguntó akeno.

-"por ahora, hay que seguir vigilando, lo demás dependerá de cuando llegue el día"-, respondió Rias moviendo una pieza de ajedrez.

 **En otro lugar…**

 **Localización:** áreas boscosas.

 **Hora:** 11:00 pm.

Dos motociclistas estaban siendo perseguidos por nuestro héroe, estos estaban huyendo de él, aunque para detenerlo, le dispararon con sus armas, pero para su sorpresa, el auto no tenía perforación alguna, y seguía en movimiento.

En ese momento, el auto se prendió en fuego, así como su conductor, y fue yendo mucho más rápido, los motociclistas empezaron a acelerar, lo que no sabían era que, en la ventana de la puerta derecha del auto, una escopeta con cadenas y fuego a su alrededor.

La escopeta empezó a dispararle a las motos, estas se despistarían y se vuelcan en la autopista, con los conductores que se arrastraron en el pavimento, ni se dieron cuenta que cuando el auto pasó en camino recto, frenó y se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia los conductores.

-"un galón… dos galones… tres galones"-, murmuraba con una voz demoníaca, mientras aceleraba hacia los maleantes, y los aplasta a con las ruedas, sólo uno logró sobrevivir, aunque muy asustado, por lo que acaba de ver.

Cuando levantaron a su compañero muerto, se sorprendió al ver lo que se acercaba a el, era un hombre que tenía la apariencia de un esqueleto en llamas, y con sus ojos naranjas, lo hizo recordar lo que había hecho, matándolo al instante.

 **En otra parte…**

 **Hora:** 12:30 am.

Un hombre estaba llegando a su casa, y fue recibido por una multitud, demostrando que nadie lo podía matar, o eso creía, era un traficante, porque a unos kilómetros, se encontraba Robbie, con una pistola francotiradora en llamas, apuntando hacia donde estaba, y con un disparo, la cabeza del hombre reventó en un charco de sangre.

Con su segundo trabajo terminado, Robbie desarmo la pistola y la guardo en un maletín, dejándolo ahí, haciéndolo estallar.

Así pasaría toda la noche, castigando a pecadores y asesinos, luego haría una parada, para interrogar a una persona, la cual era Norman Osbourne.

 **En las oficinas de oscorp…**

 **Localización:** oscorp, ciudad de Kioto.

 **Hora:** 2:00 am.

Norman se encontraba hablando con su ejecutivo sobre problemas económicos, diciendo que el se encargaría de resolver ese problema, así entrando al baño, pero siendo golpeado por alguien conocido, era Robbie, este intento gritar pero él lo callo, y le preguntó que dónde estaban los asesinos que le hicieron daño a su hermano.

-"no se, ¡lo juro!, me amenazaron con matarme si te lo decía"-, dijo temeroso.

-"pues, de eso yo me encargo si no me dices donde están"-, le dijo sacando un garfio de hierro encendiéndolo en fuego.

-"están en un almacén, aquí en Kioto, tienen una fiesta está noche, si vas allá te van a hacer pedazos"-.

-"no si yo lo hago primero"-.

Así estrangulo a Norman con su corbata hasta matarlo, estaba furioso por lo que había dicho, y ya con el director de la empresa sin vida, se fue a buscar a los asesinos que le hicieron daño a su hermano y que lo mataron a él.

 **Durante esa noche…**

 **Localización:** almacén de empresas Shido, Kioto.

Los asesinos habían asaltado el almacén de empresas Shido, y habían tomado rehenes, entre ellos estaba la hija del jefe de la empresa, su padre ya había llamado a los maleantes, les dijo que les daría lo que sea pero que no le hicieran daño a su hija, ellos no contestaron y colgaron la llamada.

Pero algo familiar les llamaría la atención, el rugido infernal del auto que apodan "hellcharger", que habían hecho trizas con los dos chicos que había ahí dentro. Para su sorpresa, salieron de la bodega y vieron que el auto esta en buenas condiciones y sin un rasguño, y lo que más les sorprendió es ver al chico en el auto, el que había muerto al salir de la ventana, seguía vivo, aunque no sabían como es que sobrevivió.

Luego, sentirían el verdadero terror, al ver que el auto se prendiera en fuego, el chico también lo haría, y tomaría la apariencia de un esqueleto en llamas y con una cadena que tenía en el final unos cuchillos, empezó a hacer cenizas a todos los asesinos, y con un garfio de acero en fuego, comenzó a hacer pedazos a los tiradores y pistoleros, desatando a casi todos los rehenes, sólo que a la hija del empresario se la llevaron en una camioneta de alto blindaje.

Furioso, El esqueleto salió a su auto y arrancó a toda velocidad contra la camioneta, para su sorpresa, estaba justo en la calle parada, pero después, justamente en el momento que iba a acelerar, la llanta explotó, y el motor dejo funcionar, eso les dio la oportunidad de escapar con la niña, gran error, el monstruo estaba frente a ellos.

-"ustedes, son culpables"-, le dijo con una voz furiosa, señalándolos.

-"ten piedad, por favor, ¡Ten piedad!"-, suplicaron los asesinos, pero en ese momento el esqueleto los a

-"mírenme a los ojos, sus almas están manchadas con la sangre de inocentes, sientan su poder"-, dijo el esqueleto, así abriendo su boca.

Los demás miraban con horror, el sujeto estaba quemando a los hombres vivos, hasta hacerlos cenizas y dirigiéndose a la chica.

Tiene el pelo color naranja, y ojos morados, viste un traje de exorcista, de figura voluptuosa, estaba temblando de miedo al ver que el esqueleto se dirigía a ella.

Pero luego, el esqueleto se arrodilló, agotado de usar mucho su poder, y empezó a tomar su forma original, era Robbie, la chica lo detuvo antes de que se desmayara, es su salvador después de todo, un rubor en sus mejillas surgió en su cara, no había conocido a un chico tan guapo como este que la salvo de un secuestro que le costaría la vida, así que decidió llevarlo a su casa para darle atención, y agradecerle por haberla salvado.

 **En la casa Shido…**

 **Hora:** 4:00 am.

Nuestro héroe estaría descansando en una cama, y estaría recordando el día en que su hermano salió lastimado y en el que casi muere, una sombra se aparecía detrás de el, dando un grito.

Esto lo haría despertar de su pesadilla.

-"¿Qué rayos pasó?, no recuerdo nada, sólo vi…"-, dijo, luego se sorprendió al ver que alguien estaba acostado en su regazo.

La chica a la que había salvado del secuestro, estaba recostada en su regazo y con una sonrisa en su rostro porque estaba con su salvador, y no podía evitar estar muy feliz de que el estuviera a su lado.

Por otro lado, Robbie lo había sentido de nuevo, y está vez ya entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, no le gusta estar solo, era ese sentimiento de estar con alguien, él vio su cabello anaranjado, y pensó que era muy bonita, lo único que podía hacer es acariciar su cabello y pensar que era mucho más bello que el de Rias.

Al sentir las caricias en su cabello, la chica se despertarla, y se pondría roja como un tomate al ver al chico despertarse, y su estructurado cuerpo, bien cuidado.

-"buenos días"-, le dijo la chica.

-"buenos días"-, respondió él.

Así los dos se saludarían, y se presentarían.

-"oye, ¿Tienes nombre?"-, preguntó.

-"si, me llamo Roberto Reyes, puedes llamarme Robbie, ¿Y tu?"-, respondió Robbie.

-"soy Irina Shido"-.

-"¿Irina?, ese es un nombre bonito"-.

La chica se sorprendió al oír el cumplido del chico, ella tomó el momento para agradecerle lo que había hecho por ella.

-"te quiero dar las gracias"-, le dijo.

-"¿Por qué?"-, preguntó nuestro héroe.

-"por salvarme, anoche"-, respondió Irina un poco sonrojada.

-"no fue nada, no me gusta ver a un inocente lastimado, además los que te secuestraron eran unos mercenarios que atentaron contra mi y a mi hermano también"-, contestó un poco nervioso.

-"lo siento mucho"-, se lamentó.

-"no te preocupes, esta vivo y caminando, por fortuna no le pasó nada"-, le dijo feliz.

-"¡Que bien!, oye.. eh, no se como decir esto, pero, ¿Te gustaría comer algo?"-, preguntó Irina,

Pero luego, el estómago de Robbie rugió como un oso, anunciando que tenía hambre.

-"si, tengo hambre, no he comido nada desde la mañana"-, respondió el joven.

-"muy bien, espera aquí, Te traeré también algo de beber"-, dijo yéndose a la cocina.

Nuestro héroe estaba sorprendido por como lo trató la chica, como si a ella le gusta estar con él, y ese rubor en sus mejillas que significa que le gusta, o más bien esta enamorada de el, esos fueron los pensamientos del muchacho, ya que no podía estar más que nervioso.

Más tarde, llegaría Irina con un plato de curry y un refresco, en el curry había un papel con un corazón, lo dejaría en el Buró y Robbie lo tomaría, pero antes leería el papel que Irina había dejado en la comida.

Lo abrió y leyó lo que estaba escrito.

 _Cuando tu me salvaste, vi que eras mi alma gemela, y también, me Di cuenta que tu me gustas, desde que te conocí me empezaste a gustar, no me importa si otra mujer también está enamorada de ti, me gustas, no lo puedo negar, por favor, déjame estar a tu lado._

Él se quedaría perplejo al ver lo que ella había escrito, no sabía que decir, también sentía algo por otra persona, pero sabía que en Japón los hombres tenían un grupo de mujeres llamado harem, para el no había problema, así que cuando llego Irina, le iba decir la respuesta de su carta.

-"Irina-chan, la carta que me diste, la leí, nadie me había escrito de esa manera, pero si tú quieres…"-, le dijo, con sinceridad.

-"¿me podría quedar está noche en tu casa contigo?"-, preguntó.

Ella no sabía que decir al cumplido del chico, por lo que las lágrimas brotaron de su rostro, y solo podía decir que de verdad lo aprecia mucho, nadie había dicho eso, y decidió responderle.

-"si, claro… ¿P-podría dormir contigo?"-, le pregunto Irina.

-"adelante, no tengo ningún problema"-.

Así, los dos se quedarían dormidos, Irina abrazaría a Robbie, y él solo se quedaría viendo el techo de la casa, y él sentiría que algo en su interior, ya no estaba vacío, aunque todavía no podía olvidar el cabello de Rias y sus ojos.

Al amanecer, Irina se despertaría y se daría cuenta de que Robbie ya no estaba, lo que pudo ver en su cama es una nota, que dice lo siguiente:

 _Me gustaría conocerte mas._

Esto pondría feliz a Irina, y la pondría un poco triste, ya que al fin había encontrado a su príncipe, y a la persona que estaría con ella por el resto de su vida.

 **Durante el día…**

 **Localización:** áreas comerciales de kuoh.

 **Hora:** 9:00 am.

Ya era sábado, y nuestro héroe se encuentra en donde llegaría su cita, solo pensaría que ya era tarde, y lo que podría hacer era esperar.

-"rayos, ya es hora, aún no llega"-, se dijo en sí mismo.

Luego una chica con alas le daría un panfleto, el lo leería y se quedaría perplejo.

-"te concederé un deseo, bueno, eso ya es muy repentino"-, dijo, pero una voz lo interrumpiría.

-"robbie-kun"-, diría el propietario de la voz, que era yuuma.

-"ah, yuuma"-.

-"lo siento, te hice esperar"-, le pregunto la chica.

-"no, ya estaba aquí"-, respondió el castaño.

Así, los dos tendrían su cita, irían al cine a ver una película, después a un puesto de comida, Robbie le compraría una pulsera de algodón y luego ambos comerían helado, yuuma se inclinaría para dejar ver su escote al joven, y este se volteó un poco sonrojado, pero luego se tomaría su smoothie al asar.

-"¡Se me congela el cerebro!"-, gritó, agarrándose la cabeza.

-"¿Estás bien?"-, pregunto la chica, sacando un pañuelo rosado.

Más tarde estarían en un parque caminando, y luego se sentaron en la orilla de una fuente.

-"me divertí mucho hoy"-, dijo yuuma.

-"yo también, es la primera vez que voy a una cita"-, contestó Robbie.

-"¿No has tenido alguna cita con alguien?"-, preguntó muy curiosa.

-"no, esta es la primera"-, respondió.

Los dos sentirían un silencio que recorría la zona, pero yuuma decidió romperlo, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Robbie, y este se sorprendió al ver la acción que yuuma hizo.

-"yuuma, ¿Y eso por qué fue?"-, dijo curioso y sonrojado.

-"un beso tontito, me gustas mucho, y no te quiero hacer daño"-, contestó la chica.

-"¿Hacerme daño?, Yuuma yo sé que no le harías daño a alguien, además eres muy buena persona, e incluso eres muy bonita"-, escupió el chico.

Yuuma no sabía que decir a las palabras de Robbie, por lo que recostó su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de nuestro héroe, él solo la abrazo y se quedó viendo el cielo, como siempre lo hace.

 **Al otro día…**

 **Localización:** academia kuoh.

 **Hora:** 9:00 am.

Nuestro héroe estaría en el recreo escribiendo una investigación sobre la biosfera, que su profesor de biología había pedido para la clase, pero no se percató que en la ventana del viejo edificio, Rias lo estaba mirando de nuevo, pero solo que esta vez no apartaba la vista.

Él se sonrojo al ver el rostro de la pelirroja, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo como ella lo estaba viendo, está vez duraría más la vista, pero luego se volvería a ir, Robbie se recostó en el césped mientras volvía a pensar en Rias, aunque ella no era la única que lo veía, sino que también estaba akeno viéndolo, aunque él no se daría cuenta.

Más tarde llegaría Kiba, viendo a su amigo recostado en el césped, él solo se sentó y hablo con el.

-"parece que te gusta la presidenta, Robbie-kun"-, le dijo.

-"eh, Kiba, ¿Qué haces amigo?"-, pregunto.

-"nada, solo dando un paseo por el patio, ¿y tú?"-, respondió kiba.

-"pensando en cosas de la vida"-, contestó Robbie.

-"oye, ¿Es cierto que te gusta Rias?"-.

-"no lo sé, solo que cuando la veo, algo dentro de mí ya no está vacío, e incluso no puedo dormir pensando en ese cabello"-.

-"entonces si te gusta"- le dijo el rubio.

-"no se que contestar a eso, bueno ya me voy"-, respondió Robbie yéndose a los vestidores.

Kiba se quedó extrañado por la actitud de Robbie y su interés por Rias, él nunca había dicho algo así, lo que más le llamaba la atención era que cuando vio la cara de Robbie, en ella se veía una expresión vengativa, lo cual lo alerto.

( **Aquí me voy a adelantar hasta donde tratan de matar a Issei** ).

Issei se encontraba con yuuma caminando en la fuente, y la agarraria de la mano, ella se sonrojaria y se pondria triste.

-"issei, ¿podria preguntarte algo?"-, le pregunto.

-"claro, yuuma-chan, ¿qué es?"-, respondio issei.

-"¿te gusta estar conmigo?"-.

-"¡claro!, me gusta, yo hasta moriria por estar contigo"-.

En eso la chica le dijo muy triste, que lo perdonara por lo que haria.

-"issei, perdoname por lo que voy a hacer, pero en realidad, estoy enamorada de Robbie, me diverti mucho contigo, aunque si no hago esto me mataran, lo siento"-, le dijo.

Yuuma se transformaria en un angel caido, su vestimenta consta de correas negras de cuero alrededor y debajo de sus pechos. Tiene guantes que le llegan casi a los hombros con cadenas de muy poca medida que cuelgan de ellos y tiene hombreras de color negro, la hombrera de la derecha tiene grandes picos y botas de tacon color negro que le llegan hasta los muslos.

El castaño se quedo atonito por lo que vio y por lo que habia oido, lo unico que pudo hacer era ver como su fin se acercaba, o eso creia.

Despues de eso, ella le revelaria que en realidad no se llama yuuma, sino Raynare, luego ella formaria una lanza de luz que se dirigiria a issei, la lanza le daria a issei, matandolo al instante. Raynare, se iria de ahí con una cara muy triste por haber hecho algo imperdonable, mas tarde Rias lo resucitaria como demonio, pero veria un rastro de fuego que iba directo a una bodega.

 **En la bodega…**

 **Localización:** Almacen de la vieja estacion.

 **Hora:** 23:00 pm.

Robbie estaba lavandose la cara y tomando un baño en una bodega que convirtio en taller de mecanica, en el fondo estaba el garage, y ahí estaba una persona amarrada, era un sacerdote renegado de los que capturo hace cuatro dias.

Cuando termino de bañarse, se vistio, y luego bajo al garaje, para interrogar al sacerdote que habia capturado, lo primero que hizo fue sacar las llaves de su auto, luego meter el llavero de metal que lleva en ellas en el generador.

El sacerdote temeroso por su vida, comenzo a hablar.

-"solo robamos una caja, ni siquiera se que contiene, la subimos en un trailer y los estacionamos en una bodega y ahi lo dejamos"-, dijo el sacerdote miedoso.

Luego, de nuevo metio al generador la parte metalica de las llaves, y se fue acercando lentamente hacia él, y le dio un fuerte puñetazo.

-"¿para quién lo dejaron?"-, le pregunto, con una voz fria

-"para los del barrio, ellos los llevaran a la iglesia, ellos consiguieron el trabajo y ganaron mucho"-, dijo llorando, haciendo que robbie le de un golpe en el estomago.

-"mientes, la iglesia trabajando con los de la hermandad y con esos sacerdotes pecadores que mataron a esas personas"-.

-"¡lo juro!, es todo lo que se"-.

-"¿dónde esta la iglesia, y esa bodega?"-, volvio a preguntar friamente.

-"no te puedo decir eso, si lo hago ellos me mataran, y mis hermanos moriran en la venganza… a los que no asesinaste"-, le dijo sucumbiendo al miedo, pero Robbie se quedo perplejo al escuchar la palabra "ellos".

-"ellos, ¿quiénes son?"-, pregunto.

-"los angeles caidos, seres malevolos que rondan en los cielos, dicen que cayeron del cielo por orden de dios"-, le dijo.

-"angeles caidos, eh… ya he escuchado de ellos, los vi en los libros sacros, y en salmos hasta hablan de ellos, y dependen de ellos para su protección, herejes"-, resumio Robbie.

-"no tenemos elección, desde que dios murio, muchos angeles cayeron del cielo, y ellos también te estan buscando"-, le dijo.

-"dime donde esta la iglesia"-, le dijo seriamente.

-"no puedo decirlo, ¡te lo juro!"-, suplico el sacerdote, aunque Robbie ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-"si no me lo dices, vas a tener que hablar con él"-, le dijo, dandole otro puñetazo.

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

 **Localización:** academia kuoh.

 **Hora:** 11:30 am.

Nuestro heroe se encontraba en las escaleras del pasillo de la academia, recordando que anoche le dijeron, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando su hermano llego y lo saludo.

-"hola Robbie"-, saludo Gabe.

-"Gabe, ¿cómo estas?"-, respondio al saludo.

-"bien, esta escuela es muy buena, hasta las chicas nos persiguen"-, le respondio muy feliz el niño.

-"si, oye hablando de eso…"-, le respondio, pero algo interrumpiria su charla.

Los chicos voltearian a ver quien era, y Robbie se sorprenderia por quien era.

Rias Gremory, la idolo de las mujeres y el amor de los hombres estaba en frente de ellos, las chicas y los chicos se empezaron a emocionar.

-"¡es rias-sempai!"-, mencionaria uno de los chicos del trio pervertido.

-"¿en serio?"-, diria otro.

Mientras que detrás de ella las chicas la admiraban como a una reina, y su lider.

-"¡allí esta!"-, diria una chica de cabello castaño.

-"hermosa como siempre"-, otra pelirrosa tambien lo menciono.

Despues de las alabaciones y cumplidos, comenzo a bajar las escaleras en direccion a los chicos, y cuando paso en frente de ellos, le hizo una sonrisa a Robbie, este se sonrojaria por lo que habia hecho la chica.

-"en verdad es muy bonita"-, responderia Gabe.

-"con ese cabello, hace que se me hiele la sangre"-, contesto Robbie.

-"si, a mi tambien"-.

Con eso ella se bajaria aun mas del pasillo, dejando a los muchachos sorprendidos por tener esa belleza, pero dejaron de pensar en eso por un instante.

-"oye, ¿quieres ir al parque de diversiones despúes de la escuela?"-, cuestiono Robbie a su hermano.

-"¡si!, despúes podemos ir a alquilar una película"-, le respondio.

-"si, la que tu quieras"-.

-"entonces quiero…"-, dijo al ser interrumpido por unas chicas que pasaron detrás de ellos.

-"oh, mira es el hermano menor de robbie-kun"-, diria la castaña.

-"siempre para eso, estan los hermanos"-, menciono la pelirrosa.

-"se ven lindos juntos"-, dijo.

-"como quisiera estar con ellos"-, terminaria de decir.

Así, las dos chicas se irian dejando a los dos hermanos perpejos por lo que habian dicho.

-"¿oiste eso?, dijeron que somos lindos"-, le dijo una cuestión.

-"ni que lo digas, las chicas nos acosan durante las clases"-, respondio Robbie.

Así pasarian el resto de las clases. Robbie y su hermano se irian al parque de diversiones, se subieron a los juegos, jugaron tiro al blanco, se subieron a la montaña rusa, la rueda de la fortuna y otros juegos, luego despues se irian a una tienda de peliculas para alquilar la que Gabe queria.

Ya mas tarde, se encontrarian en su casa, estariaan viendo una película sobre policias, en esos instantes, el ojo derecho de Robbie se volveria naranja, manifestando que tenia trabajo que hacer.

-" _no otra vez, no ahora_ "-, dijo en su mente.

En eso, su hermano se percataria de que algo no andaba bien.

-"hermano, ¿estas bien?"-, le preguntó.

-"si, estoy bien, no es nada"-, respondió confiado.

-"oye, tus manos estan sacando humo"-.

-"oh no, ire unos momentos a fuera"-, dijo así saliendose de la casa.

-"hermano, ¡espera!"-, le grito, pero no dio resultado.

Robbie se subiria a su auto, pero al bajar al garaje, vio que el auto no estaba, pero entonces oiria un rugido infernal, como si de un leon se tratara, entonces salio corriendo para ver que era, para su sorpresa era el auto, estaba encendido sin nadie adentro.

Pero su sorpresa seria más grande al ver al hombre que lo convirtio en el ser más poderoso del universo, el mismo diablo Mephisto estaba en frente de el.

-"tu"-, respondió.

-"hola Robbie"-, dijo Mephisto.

-"¿qué haces aquí?, alejate de mi"-.

-"ya es un poco tarde, mi energia ya se esta agotando… lindo auto, si"-, murmuro acacriciando el cofre del coche.

-"¿qué estas haciendo aquí?"-, volvio a preguntar.

-"yo he estado siempre aquí Robbie, desde el inicio, el dia en que moriste, en kyoto, y en kuoh"-.

El muchacho se sorprenderia al escuchar las palabras del demonio debilitado.

-"entonces… fuiste tu, el que me resucito"-.

-"no Robbie, ese fue otro, tu eres el mejor, nadie habia hecho esos trabajos, y yo soy tu admirador secreto. Las calles, los autos, las noticias, la mutitud aclamando, gritando "Robbie", "Robbie"-, en eso su voz se haria del miedo -"Robbie, estoy mas que orgulloso"-.

-"es como ver una inversión que va creciendo, y creciendo hasta el dia… que la cobras, ese dia finalmente, ha llegado Robbie. Busca a un grupo de demonios conocidos como "los ocultos", el que me preocupa es al que llaman "blackheart", buscalo y destruyelo"-.

-"pues buscalo, tu mismo"-, le dijo, subiendose a su auto.

Pero cuando trataria de arrancar, no podria y tampoco podia despegar sus manos del volante y del acelerador, mephisto le diria:

-"no funciona asi, hicimos un trato, ademas tienes que unirte a una de las 3 facciones, tu alma no te la quite, tu quieres venganza, ¿no?"-, le pregunto.

Pero, el se calmaria y le diria:

-"¿cómo lo encuentro?, para que me dejes en paz"-, le dijo molesto.

Él le diria que en lo podrido e inservible, con eso bajaria al suelo su bastón, y el auto aceleraria, pero luego al acelerar sacaria rocas del pavimento, y arranco como un rayo, al ver que todo iba muy rapido, el auto hizo una rueda àerea, y la rueda se fue prendiendo.

El auto pasaria por las calles muy rapido, dejando un camino de fuego, mandando todo a volar, inclusive los autos, mientras que todos los parquimetros se iban derritiendo por el fuego que expulsaba.

 **En el parque…**

 **Hora:** 11.00 pm.

Uno de los miembros del trio pervertido, Issei, se encuentra en una fuente de un parque donde tuvo su cita que culmino con su muerte.

-"Yuuma-chan, así que… todo fue un sueño"-, se dijo muy triste.

-"no quiero recordarlo"-, al terminar de decir eso, una voz lo interrumpiria.

-"este es el lugar de absorción"-, diria la voz.

En eso apareceria un hombre con una gabardina y un traje informal, que diria cosas raras al chico, este estaria temblando porque no sabia que era lo que iba a hacer, penso que estaba soñando pero no, es real lo que esta viendo.

Pero, antes de que pudiera dar unos pasos atrás, empezo a flotar como un globo, pero con muy poca duración.

-"un experto en huir, eh"-, le dijo.

Muy asustado, Issei opto por huir, pero de repente unas plumas caerian arriba de el.

-"¿Yumma-chan?"-.

Luego, voltearia a ver arriba y se sorprendio, el hombre estaba volando debajo de el, tenia alas negras, lo cual significa que es un ángel caido.

El caido se detendria en frente de el y diria que no detecta ni un aura de compañero u amo, y no detecta un simbolo magico en el, pero luego, el ángel prepararia una lanza de luz, y se la lanzaria a Issei, este saldria huyendo, pero no tendria suerte.

La lanza se clavo en el estomago de Issei, haciendolo agonizar del dolor.

-"no me dolio mas que cuando Yuuma-chan me mato"-, diria intentando sacarse la lanza.

Aunque al sacarsela, se quemaria la mano, el hombre con la ganardina le diria:

-"la luz es veneno para ustedes, creia que con eso bastaria, pero eres muy resistente"-.

En ese momento, el caido preparo otra lanza, y se la lanzó al muchacho, este no podia hacer nada mas que esperar su fin y rogar que alguien lo salvara, pero luego seria destruida por un rayo de color negro rojizo.

El ataque provenia de, nada mas y menos que Rias Gremory, Issei se desmayaria al verla, el ángel se molesto y lanzo otra lanza, pero fue retornada hacia otro lado por una chica de pelo blanco.

Molesto, preparo otra lanza y se dirigio a las chicas, pero un rayo lo impactaria, que provenia de akeno, sonriendole mostrando las chispas que saco de su mano.

Pero en ese instante, se escucho el rugido de un auto, que iba a toda maquina hacia ellos, el rugido era infernal que hasta asusto al ángel, el auto pasaria por ellos y los sacaria volando a unos metros, estos se sorprendieron al ver que un auto que dejó un rastro de fuego los derribo, pero para el ángel, era como si alguien lo hubiera humillado.

El auto retornaria al parque, y frenaria, abriendo la puerta sacando volando a Robbie de este, al ver al muchacho, las chicas se sorprendieron y se preocuparon al verlo tirado en el suelo.

El ángel solo soltaria una risa, y se iria acercando poco a poco con una lanza de luz, dispuesto a matarlo, pero se quedaria tembalndo del miedo.

De la nada, robbie empezaria a sacar humo de su cuerpo, y sus pies cuando caminaba empezaron a ser quemados por fuego, y empezaria a agonizar de la locura, y daria un grito alocado, se empezaria a reir como loco, y sus manos se empezaron a quemar quedando en vista todos sus huesos, y su cabeza empezó también a emanar fuego, y sus ojos se empezaron hacer de un color naranja diabólico, su piel estaba siendo quemada hasta revelar sus huesos.

Tomando la forma de un esqueleto encendido en fuego, que con tan solo verlo moririas del miedo, dando un rugido infernal, y cambiando su vista al ángel caido, le dijo señalandole con el dedo.

-" _tu, eres culpable, manchaste tu alma con la sangre de un inocente_ "-.

Rias y su nobleza estarian temblando del miedo y mas ella, porque recordo que cuando era niña y se portaba mal, ella y Souna escucharon una historia sobre un ser que era que era mucho mas peor que un demonio, y ademas se encarga de eliminar demonios, ángeles caidos, ángeles, e incluso demonios renegados, como tambien a criaturas infernales, y lo más peor, castiga a pecadores y a los escapan del infierno, lo consideraban el ser mas poderoso del universo.

Durante esos instantes, el esqueleto uso su velocidad para dirigirse al caído, y luego lo miraria fijamente con los ojos.

-" _Mirame a los ojos, tus almas estan manchadas con la sangre de inocentes, siente su poder"_ -, con eso dicho, el ángel lanzaria un grito de dolor.

Recordando las acciones que hizo, el caído no pudo mas, y cayo muerto al suelo con los ojos quemados.

Así, el esqueleto silbaria llamandole a su auto, este vendria, y luego lo toco del capote con sus manos y empezo a salir fuego,

-" _quien se atreva a manchar el mundo con sangre, pecado, escoria y ambición, el vengador fantasma estara ahí para deterlo y castigarlo"-_ , dijo así, subiendose a su auto, que arrancaria, yendose a buscar maleantes, asesinos o narcotráficantes.

Mas tarde, pasaria la noche, Rias y su nobleza se irian de vuelta a su club, pero notarian que algo familiar estaba detenido ahí.

-"presidenta, mire, es el auto de Robbie-sempai"-, le diria la chica de pelo blanco.

Ella tenia razón, el auto estaba parado en la entrada de la academia, entonces la chica demonio les dijo lo siguiente:

-"koneko, akeno, vayan a ver si esta bien"-.

-"si, presidenta"-, dijeron las dos al unisono.

Las chicas fueron a ver si el muchahco se encontraba bien, buscaron si estaba dentro del auto, y luego lo encontraron desmayado del lado derecho del auto.

-"vaya, vaya, que inconveniente, no sabia que la transformación le podia causar dolores"-, diria la demonio sacerdotisa.

-"hay que llevarlo a que descanse"-, diria la nekomata.

-"llevenlo a su casa yo lo atendere"-, dijo la belleza de cabello carmesi.

En eso, se llevarian a Robbie y Kiba llevaria su auto a su garaje, Rias y Akeno se proondrian de quien lo iba a curar, la pelirroja se propondria a hacerlo y la castaña se iria un poco celosa.

 **Más tarde…**

 **Localización:** casa de Robbie Reyes.

 **Hora:** 6:30 am.

Una alarma sonaria, y luego una mano la apagaria, Robbie se levantaria de su cama, y veria la hora.

-"otro maldito dia, cada vez me voy acostumbrando a este pais, ¿por qué siempre…"-, se sorprenderia la ver su cuerpo desnudo.

-"espera. ¿por qué estoy desnudo?, ¿y mi ropa interior?, debe de estar…"-.

Buscaria en el lado derecho de su cama, y luego la destaparia y veria con sorpresa unos pechos enormes, que le pertencian a Rias.

Este se caeria de la cama y veria con sorpresa a la chica acostada del lado derecho de su cama.

-"¡Rias Gremory!, ¡en mi cama!"-, grito de la sorpresa.

Pero gracias a sus gritos, la chica se comenzaria a despertar, y se levanto.

-"¿buenos dias?"-, le preguntaria, en eso ella se levanto con una cara de medio dormida, y vostezo dejando ver sus enormes pechos.

Robbie se taparia la cara, dando un grito de temeroso, en eso ella terminaria de vostezar.

-"buenos dias"-, le dijo la chica.

-"¿que hace ella aquí?, ¿..y por que esta desnuda?, ¿acaso es un sueño o me debi de haber desmayado?"-, se preguntaria asi mismo Robbie, mientras veia a Rias desnuda, haciendose para atrás el cabello, y luego soltaria una risita, y se pondria en pose seductura.

-"es la realidad"-, le diria Rias.

-"todo por lo que pasaste ha sido real"-.

-"yo soy Rias Gremory. Soy un demonio"-, dijo con una voz sombria.

El muchacho quedaria sorprendido al escuchar la palabra "demonio".

-"¿un demonio?"-, preguntaria sorprendido.

-"y ademas, tengo una propuesta que hacerte, un gusto en concerte, Roberto Reyes-kun"-, le dijo.

 **Fin del Capitulo.**

 **Hasta aquí la primera parte, si preguntan por las escenas, las saque de marvel´s agent´s of S.H.I.E.L.D. y la serie Marvel´s the punisher, Robbie aquí tiene la apariencia de un personaje llamado Kazuma Yagami, de un anime llamado "stigma of the wind", y sus mismos caracteres, igual la de johnny blaze.**

 **Para hacer mas interesante el fic, pondre unas escenas de las peliculas de Rápido y furioso, como tambien de la primera pelicula de ghost rider, de la segunda sera en la segunda temporada, y dire los miembros del futuro harem de Robbie:**

 **-Rias**

 **-Akeno**

 **-Koneko**

 **-Souna**

 **-Tsubaki**

 **-Serafall**

 **-Rossweisse**

 **-Kuroka**

 **-Yasaka**

 **-Xenovia**

 **-Irina**

 **-Ravel**

 **-Ophis**

 **-Raynare**

 **Bueno, me despido, no se preocupen porque en este mismo instante estoy redactando el segundo capitulo, sin mas que decir, hasta la proxíma.**


End file.
